


Jealousy and Other Foreign Emotions

by Cyberfairie



Series: Spy Business [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberfairie/pseuds/Cyberfairie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as Bull thinks he's finally working through actually embracing his own wants an old friend of Dorian's has him experiencing a whole new set of unwelcome emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Tomes and Old Friends

It is truly pathetic, Dorian tells himself, just how accustomed to Bull’s presence he has gotten. Or rather, he supposes, how very unaccustomed he now is to the man’s absence. He tossed one volume of Magica Imperium aside and reached for another. Bull has been gone almost three weeks and even though he knew they were knee-deep in snow and red lyrium in Emprise du Lion Dorian found himself wishing he had gone with them. It had to be better than sitting here, going through useless tome after useless tome. He would never find Corypheus’s true name at this rate. If only he had…venhedis, Dorian knew it was bad when he found himself wishing for access to his father’s library.

“If you’re going to treat the ones I brought you as badly as you treat these I may just have to take them home with me.”

Dorian shot to his feet even as his eyes took in the sight of someone he’d never expected to see this far south. “Emile! What in Andraste’s ass are you doing here?”

“Such lovely imagery the south is teaching you Dorian,” Emile drawled, his lips turning slightly with a frown as he watched Dorian rush towards him.

Dorian stopped suddenly, realizing the south had taught him more lessons than Emile thought considering he’d been about to embrace the man. Settling instead for a firm clap of the shoulder which Emile reciprocated, Dorian allowed his eyes to wander over his old friend. Not, of course, that Emile could be considered old. He had fallen in age somewhere between Dorian and Felix and had been a good friend to both. The man’s chestnut hair was somewhat longer than had been the trend the last time Dorian had been in Tevinter, but the sparkle in his green eyes was just the same even if there were the slightest suggestions of laugh lines now creasing Emile’s face.

Kaffas, but it was good to see someone from home. Dorian couldn’t prevent himself from reaching to grip his friend’s shoulder again. “It’s good to see you Em.”

“And you Dorian,” Emile replied warmly before gesturing at Dorian’s little nook. “You look quite at home here.”

“Yes, well, one must simply have a spot to call their own.”

“Is that why you claimed every library you saw in Minrathous?” Emile laughed at Dorian’s slight blush before continuing, “I believe I have somethings that will make this place even more like home.”

“Oh really?”

Emile sobered, his eyes moistening as his focus slid off Dorian. “I brought Felix’s library Dorian, he wanted you to have it.”

“Oh. Oh, Felix,” Dorian whispered, thankful his chair was behind him or he was quite certain he’d have continued falling right to the ground.

“I also have a letter, but perhaps…”

Dorian wiped at an errant tear before looking up to find Emile hesitantly holding out an envelope bearing Felix’s seal. With a soft sigh, Dorian stood and took the letter, tucking it into his robes before pasting a smile on his face. “Come my friend, there will be time for that later. Let’s go see this great library you have brought and find you someplace to settle. You must be tired after your journey.”

 

 

“Ren, I can’t put you out of your own room,” Emile denied with a shake of his head.

“It really is quite alright. There are other places in the keep I can lay my head, just none that are quite fit for guests,” Dorian assured his friend. Just his luck that Josephine expected a contingent of Anders representatives in today. At least she had been able to arrange to store the multitude of crates Emile had arrived with until Dorian had a chance to sort through them.

“You could just stay here Ren, it’s not like it would be…”

“Yes, well, it wouldn’t be right this time Em. You see, that is…”

“Fasta vass, you don’t mean to tell me that you’re now a kept man?” The surprise in Emile’s voice might have been insulting if the look on his face hadn’t been so amusing. “Suddenly I see what the south has to offer that might tempt you to stay.”

“Oh Em, you have no idea,” Dorian admitted with a chuckle, wishing Bull were here to meet Emile. He was certain that moment would be one worthy of one of Varric’s horrible novels.

“Well then, since I know I won’t be leaving you without a place to rest, I shall stay here,” Emile agreed, dropping his traveling cloak casually on the bed before returning to tuck Dorian's arm through his own. “And now you shall feed me some of this horrible southern food and tell me all about this mystery man.”

“That my dear friend may take a while,” Dorian admitted with a sly grin. “Maybe over a pint of Ferelden Ale?”

“Oh Ren, the south has positively ruined you.”

 


	2. Unwelcome Emotions

If he never had to set foot in Emprise du Lion again it would be too soon, Bull decided as he and the rest of the Boss’s party rode back through the gates of Skyhold.  Glancing around at his companions he knew they all felt the same.  Finding Suledin Keep occupied by Red Templars would have been bad enough, but the experiments they had been doing.  Fuck, it was enough to move even the steadiest man to nerves.

Swinging out of the saddle Bull was happy to hand the reins over to one of Master Dennet’s men before making his way to his own room.  The long ride home Bull had focused on three things, a tankard of ale, his warm mage and some soothing, simple banter with the Chargers.  And if he had to settle for the first two, well, he’d still be a happy man.

Bull stepped into his room knowing if he hoped to get anywhere close to Dorian he’d have to clean up first and was slightly disappointed to realize his room was cold.  Not just the cold that said Dorian wasn’t here but one that said no one had been here since he’d left three weeks ago.  Stupid really, there was no reason Dorian would have chosen to stay in his drafty rooms when he had a perfectly serviceable room in the main keep.  It was just that Bull had found the thought of Dorian in his room comforting through those long nights in Emprise du Lion.

Frowning at his reflection in the looking glass Bull forced himself to look at why that thought would be so comforting.  Damn, this whole wanting thing had gotten complicated in a hurry.  Things were easier when he just focused on his partner’s needs.  Now he was uncertain.  The want of knowing Dorian was in his bed every night tightening his chest and conflicting with his mind questioning if that was what the mage needed, or even wanted.  Was it too soon?  It’s not like the dragon tooth hanging around each of their necks hadn’t already proclaimed their relationship to the entire keep.  Should he see the Boss about getting his roof repaired before he said anything to Dorian?  Would Dorian want to keep his thimble sized room just because it was closer to his library?

Blowing out a sigh Bull ran his hand along his jaw and decided what his lover would want is for Bull to take another ten minutes to shave.  Then maybe Dorian would let him get close enough to rub his smooth chin against that spot on the mage’s throat that always left the ‘Vint moaning.  Yep, this was easier.  He knew for a fact both he and Dorian would want, and need, each other tonight.  The rest he could figure out later.

 

Fifteen minutes later Bull wasn’t certain of anything anymore.  Staring down at the main tavern from his third floor vantage point Bull was oblivious to the fact that the railing beneath his hands was being reduced to kindling as he watched his lover flirting with someone he’d never seen before.  Not that flirting was the right word.  Dorian flirted with everyone.  It was not only in his nature, but a nervous coping mechanism learned from years of hiding who he really was.  And really _that_ was the problem.  There was nothing of that fake Dorian here, even from a distance Bull could read the attraction, the affection, hell the complete honesty coming from his lover.

“Lonely.  Wanting.  Loss.  He understands.  Home.  Different but the same.  Sad but not as sad as before.”

“Shut up kid,” Bull growled without bothering to look Cole.  “We’ve talked about this before.”

“But you don’t understand The Iron Bull.  Dorian NEEDS this...I’m sorry.  I said that wrong.  I am causing more…”

“Cole, go away.”  Bull’s voice this time was softer.  It wasn’t the spirit’s fault Bull didn’t want to hear what he had to say.  Damn, but it hurt though.

Rubbing absently at his chest Bull told himself he should just go back to his room.  He still had a bottle of some horrible Grey Warden concoction the Boss had found a month or so ago there, he didn’t need to be here tonight.  Still, his feet didn’t move as he watched the stranger say something that had Dorian throwing his head back in laughter before his mage reached out to touch the man’s hand.

 

“Chief! When’d you get back?”

Shit.  Bull didn’t even remember coming down the stairs.  Forcing his hands to relax from the fists he’d curled them into Bull pasted a smile on his face.  “Just long enough ago to drop my pack.  Everything smooth while I was gone?”

“Bull!”  Bull was mollified slightly by the warmth he heard in Dorian’s voice.

“Go ahead Chief, we’ll catch up later.”

Reminding himself of Cole’s words Bull told himself he would get through this if only because it’s what Dorian needed as he turned to face his lover.  “Dorian.”

Dorian stood, reaching for Bull as the Qunari’s steps faltered.  “I’m so glad you’re here Amatus, I wanted you to meet…”

“Oh Ren, you weren’t kidding were you?”

“Behave Em.  Bull, I’d like you to meet Emile of House Ducat.  Emile, The Iron Bull.”

“The pleasure is mine,” Emile acknowledged with a nod of his head, his hand extending toward Bull.

It took an effort for Bull to make his hand move, and a greater one to curb his strength as he returned the greeting.  Ren?  Really?  And Em?  The only endearment Bull had ever heard Dorian use that wasn’t aimed at him was with the Boss and somehow that just wasn’t threatening when he knew Dorian thought of her as a little sister.  But this man?  “Long way from Tevinter.”

“Bull!” Dorian hissed, the fingers on his arm closing in a pinch.  “Emile brought me some things from Felix, well, his entire library actually.  We were just remembering…”

“It’s ok Ren, I should probably retire for the evening and let you catch up with Bull.  I look forward to learning more about you another night Iron Bull.”

“Actually it’s _The_ …”

This time his ‘Vint actually shoulder checked him before turning from Bull entirely.  “I apologize.  Are you sure you can find your way…”

“No apology needed,” Emile soothed with a wry grin.  “I thank you for a most pleasurable evening but its better I leave now while I can still remember my way to your room.”

Bull was unaware of the fact he was growling, his mind just repeating the last two words spoken over and over again.  There was simply no way he had heard that correctly.  The blood pounding in his head must have made him misunderstand.  Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he found he was now standing in the middle of the tavern by himself.  Fuck, where had the ‘Vint…there was no way he would have…

“Damn Chief, you sure know how to end a party.” 

“Krem?”

“Got it in one Chief, what’s say you stop growling now before Cabot throws you out for driving away his customers.”

Fuck.  What was he thinking?  Forcing down his emotions Bull blew out a deep breath.  Stupid question, he was thinking that his lover had another man staying in his room.  “Which way did he go Krem?”

“Upstairs.  Might give him a few Chief.”

“Yeah, not gonna happen.  Night Krem.”

“Night Chief.  And welcome back.”

 

Bull opened his bedroom door cautiously, knowing Dorian well enough to know that an errant fireball wasn’t out of the question.  Instead he found the ‘Vint pacing a tight path between the bed and the wall on the far side of the room. 

Dorian barely waited for the door to close before turning to Bull and growling, “Festis bei umo canavarum, Bull.  For the first time since setting foot is this freezing wasteland I finally have a visitor from home that I _want_ to see.  Who I wanted you to meet and _this_ is how you treat him.  Vishante kaffas, Bull, you fucking growled at him like some animal.”

“Is that how you’re justifying this?”

“Justifying what?  That my lover has lost his mind?”

“That you have another man in your bed!” Bull growled, wishing almost immediately that he could call them back as he watched the blood drain from his lover’s face.

The words hung between them as sharp as any blade as Dorian continued to stare at Bull as if he’d never seen him before.  And maybe in truth he hadn’t, Bull wasn’t certain that he’d ever seen himself like this either.  He’d certainly never felt this hot, thick anger before.  Anger that threatened to rip out of his chest, threatened to consume him alive. 

What he did know was that he was losing what mattered most to him as the seconds ticked by and he didn’t know how to fix it.  He could see Dorian building up the walls that had taken so long to tear down and he knew the moment Dorian had shored the last one back up because his lover finally turned without a word to walk out the door.

“Kadan.” The word was torn from him, knowing he couldn’t just watch Dorian go. 

For a second he thought it would be enough as Dorian paused, his hand on the door.  “Don’t.  Don’t call me that Bull, not after what you just accused me of.  If you’ve taught me anything it’s that I deserve better than that.”


	3. Work and Other Excuses

“So, just how long are you going to hide here ‘Ren?”

Dorian ignored the question just like he had every time it had been asked over the last two days before adding another book to the stack in front of him.  Not bothering to look at his friend Dorian turned back to the open crate in the middle of the room to select another tome.  “Oh please Em, you act like you’ve never seen me work before.”

Emile just smirked, leaning against one of the stone columns in the room Dorian had commandeered as his makeshift library.  “I’d be tempted to accuse you of being that same pampered peacock I used to know just for daring to call this work but I know you better than that.  No, Dorian dear, you are pouting and it needs to stop.”

Dorian just snorted rather inelegantly and continued sorting through books.  He was truly working, at least he hoped that one of the volumes here might lead toward Corypheus’s true name.  He had a stack of possible books tucked to the side to go over tonight once the library quieted down. 

“This really isn’t like you you know.  I remember when the young Andrina boy, what was his name?”

“Renais.”

“Ah yes, that was it.  Renais.  Fasta vass I can still see him standing in Maevaris’s drawing room determined to call you out over a dalliance and you just looked through him like he wasn’t there.  Ignored him so entirely the rest of the party felt obligated to do the same.  Poor fool never did dare show his face at another Tilani gathering.”

“Yes, thank you for reminding me that my history with trusting the wrong men goes back so far.”

“Oh lighten up Ren.  That’s not what I meant and you know it,” Emile chided, crossing the room to remove the book from Dorian’s hand.  “I meant to remind you that Dorian Pavus, scion of House Pavus, does not hide from lovers in basements.”

It was harder with Emile this close to pretend he wasn’t hurting.  And so much easier to see the true concern in his friend’s eyes.  Unable to maintain eye contact Dorian looked down as he sighed.  “Renais was easy Em, he didn’t matter.  Bull does.  Or did.  Vishante kaffas, he accused me of cheating on him.”

“He was jealous Dorian,” Emile said softly, dropping the book he held back into the crate before embracing Dorian in a quick, awkward hug.  Emile’s eyes were twinkling again as he pulled away.  “It was rather flattering to be honest, I don’t think anyone at home has ever assumed I was a home-wrecker before.”

Dorian chuckled.  “Oh please, what about the dowager at Alexius’s summer house.  The one that was sure…”

“Oh, well yes, there was that time,” Emile admitted with a grin as he locked his arm through Dorian’s and began pulling him out of the musty room.  “But that one was true.”

“I am shocked Em, truly.  And here I thought you were the model of an upstanding…”

“Oh, something was standing…”

“EMILE!”  The laughter in Dorian’s voice negated any feigned shock.

“What?”

Hesitating a moment before pushing open the door to the great hall Dorian regarded his friend carefully.  He wasn’t certain if Emile’s theory about Bull being jealous was true, Dorian had certainly never thought of jealousy being something a Qunari was even capable of but he was certain his friend was right about one thing.  It was time to stop hiding.   “Thank you my friend.”


	4. Qunari Don't Do Jealous

Bull was sparring with Krem when the sound of Dorian’s laughter echoed out of the great hall, distracting him just enough for Krem’s shield to slip under his and slam into his ribs.  Shit.  That was gonna leave a mark.

“Sorry Chief,” Krem winced, disentangling the two shields before stepping back. 

With a shrug Bull got back into position.  “No worries.  Again.”

Krem’s eyes narrowed.  “That’s it?  Two days you’ve been waiting to talk to him and now what, you’re just going to ignore him?”

“He’ll be around later,” Bull shrugged, slapping his palm against the edge of shield.  “Again.”

“Listen boss, I know this isn’t my concern…”

“You’re right, it’s not.”

“…but whatever you did…”

“What makes you think…”

“…you need to fix it.” Krem turned to lean his shield against one of the posts surrounding the training ring before turning back to Bull.  “And I know it’s your fault because you’ve let me beat the crap out of you for two days.  You only do that when you’re paying for something.”

“I never…”

“Chief.”  Krem just fixed him with a pointed stare.

“Yeah, ok so I may have said something stupid.  But I’m not so sure Dorian is gonna want to listen to anything I have to say.”

“On a scale of one to ten how stupid are we talking?”

“I may have accused him of sleeping around.”

“Oh Chief, you didn’t.”  Disappointment was clear in Krem’s voice. 

“Come on, you saw him that night Krem.  And that friend of his told me in no uncertain terms that he was sharing Dorian’s bed.”

“Funny thing that Chief.  If he was sharing the bed why didn’t Dorian leave with him?”

“Because he wanted to make sure I knew how rude I’d been to his lover.”

“You’re sounding a little jealous boss.”

Bull laughed.  “Jealousy isn’t a Qunari thing.”

“Yeah, well I’d have said neither was love ‘til I saw you and him together.   Totum maior summa ‘est partum.”

“Don’t go all ‘Vint on me Cremisius.”

“The sum is greater than its parts Chief,” Krem clarified, slapping Bull on the shoulder before heading toward the tavern.  “Don’t know what it is you and Dorian have exactly, but you’re certainly more with him around.”

 

Krem’s words stayed with Bull, echoing through his head as he went about his normal daily routines.  Checking in on Dalish and the elven refugees Dorian had rescued, cleaning gear with Grim and Skinner, heading to the tavern and meeting up with the rest of the Chargers for drinks.  If the Chargers noticed Bull was quieter that evening than usual no one said anything.  Although there was a collective indrawn breath that occurred when Dorian walked in with Emile and Dalish looked like she wanted to say something before Krem shut her up.  Then Rocky was buying another round and Skinner was challenging Grim to a game of darts and Bull was left to just watch the pair of ‘Vint mages.

Now that he wasn’t running on a bad combination of sleep deprivation and need he had to admit the two mages looked good together.  Dorian’s long lean lines, all copper and ebony paired with Emile’s slightly bulkier build, golden skin and russet hair.  The man was nowhere near as built as Bull, or even Cullen, but definitely broader in the shoulders and torso than Dorian.  They would be a striking triad in bed, warm copper and gold against cool silver.

Which is exactly how Bull should have felt.  How Bull had always felt since he’d had his first sexual experience countless years ago.  Sex was sex, with whoever and however many made the evening feel right.  Which didn’t explain why even though he could appreciate Emile Ducat’s body what he really wanted to do was wrap his own mage up in a warm embrace and growl ‘mine’ at anyone who dared to look at him.

Fuck.  Who’d have ever thought it?  He was jealous.  Jealousy implied a lack of control, an animalistic response more suitable to one of the Tal-Vashoth he had hunted for years.  Tal-Vashoth like he was now.  The thought alone was enough to make him break out in a sweat.  And yet, here Bull sat, jealous yes but not out of control with it.  Nor had he been out of control the other night, despite the growls that might have indicated differently, he hadn’t attempted to harm anyone. 

Dorian.  He might not have set out to hurt his lover with his words, but he had certainly accomplished it anyway.  He could only hope his Kadan would be willing to hear him out one more time.  Krem was right, it was on him to fix this.


	5. Enough

Dorian covered his yawn with the back of his hand but knew that it hadn’t slipped by Emile, the other man’s eyes narrowing thoughtfully at him over the edge of his glass.  “How remiss of me not to ask Ren, but where _have_ you been sleeping?”

Dorian mocked a gasp.  “Why Magister Ducat, there are just questions a proper gentleman doesn’t ask.”

“A fact I’ll be sure to pass on to my father the next time I see him,” Emile countered. 

“It’s fine Em, really.  I have a perfectly serviceable chair in the…oh don’t give me that look.”

“There is no good reason why you aren’t sleeping in your perfectly serviceable _bed_ Dorian.”

No good reason other than it would just be wrong, would feel _wrong_ , even if nothing were to happen.  Even now, as pissed as he is at Bull, he knows better than to compound the issue by dragging one of his few remaining friends from home into it.  “You are absolutely…”

“Dorian?”  There is no missing the hesitancy in Bull’s voice even before he looks up to find uncertainty written clearly on his lover’s face.

“Bull?”

“I needed, that is, I wanted…Veshedan.  I wanted to apologize for the other night.  I spoke rashly and…”

“Rashly?  Rashly?”  Dorian stuttered.  No, rashly was accusing him of being a blood mage just because he was an Altus.  Rashly was assuming he bought slaves because he was from Tevinter.  Dorian had been spoken to ‘rashly’ by people from the moment he’d joined the Inquisition. 

What Bull had done was tear him apart.  Had struck a blow at a part of him he’d only ever let two others see, and those two had caused Dorian to be ostracized from his homeland.  Overwhelmed by memories best forgotten Dorian found himself throwing Emile a panicked glance.  He couldn’t have said what he was looking for from his friend but when Emile just nodded slightly Dorian found himself fleeing the tavern without another word.

 

 

That his feet would lead him to the storage room containing all of Felix’s books didn’t surprise Dorian.  There was something comforting about being surrounded by things that Felix had loved.  Pulling books at random from an open crate Dorian realized he knew these books almost as well as he did the ones from his father’s library.  His presence in the Alexius household had started long before he became Alexius’s apprentice, before he had disappointed his father beyond all redemption.

Sinking down to sit on the floor, Dorian leaned his head against the crate behind him and sighed.  It would seem he was destined to disappoint those he cared for.  He couldn’t help but wonder what was wrong with him that he just couldn’t seem to get it right.  Why it was so damn wrong for him to simply want to be _enough_ for someone without having to constantly prove himself.

“It’s not wrong Kadan.”

Venhedis!  Dorian sprung to his feet, wiping an errant tear away as he cursed himself for having spoken aloud.  “What are you doing here Bull?”

“Your Emile told me where I could find you.”

“Fasta vass, he’s not _my_ Emile,” Dorian growled, spinning to face his lover.

“That’s almost a shame,” Bull admitted with a wry grin.  “I was starting to think we should keep him, he’s certainly better at guessing where you’ll be than I am.”

“Yes, well now you’ve found me.  Go away.”

“I don’t think so Kadan.”

Dorian flinched at the endearment.  “I told you not to call me that.”

“Whether I say it or not doesn’t change the truth behind it Dorian.”  Bull’s words were confident, but Dorian could see the uncertainty on the warrior’s face.  The line of tension that told Dorian Bull was struggling not to move closer, to let him have some space.  “I was wrong to accuse you of sleeping with Emile.  Not only because it was a stupid thing to say but because I know that you would never do that.”

“I don’t understand why you would think it in the first place.”

Dorian was surprised to read embarrassment clearly on Bull’s face, his lover biting his lower lip nervously before admitting, “I was jealous.”

Dorian couldn’t help his snort of derision before he realized Bull was entirely serious.  “I didn’t think Qunari…”

“Yeah, well as Krem was only too happy to point out you seem to be bringing out a lot of new emotions in me Kadan.  I don’t know if it’s because I’m Tal-Vashoth now or if it’s finally looking beyond what the Qun wants for me, but I was definitely jealous.”

“Em said…”

Dorian broke off at Bull’s slight growl, raising a questioning brow when a blush started across his lover’s cheeks.  “Sorry, for some reason the nickname…”

“Ok, first, really? And second, you are aware that Emile is about as interested in me that way as Cullen aren’t you?  Hell, Cullen might be more tempted.” 

Dorian could have sworn he saw Bull’s shoulders relax slightly before his lover grinned wickedly.  “Damn, and I had such delightful plans for the three of us.”

“I don’t share,” Dorian growled, surprising himself at the vehemence in his words.

“Agreed Kadan,” Bull assured his lover, his arms reaching instinctively for his mage before he forced them back down.  In the end he resorted to sitting down on one of the multitude of crates in the room, pinning his own hands beneath his thighs to ensure he didn’t touch.  “Tell me what I can do to fix this Dorian.”

He wanted to be able to tell his lover it was ok.  That it was just a misunderstanding easily forgotten, but the hurt he still felt told Dorian it would be a lie.  “I wish I knew Bull.”

Bull shifted uncomfortably, his need to fix things warring with his desire to not make things worse.  There was no mistaking flash of pain in his eye as he spoke, “I can make this better though, right Kadan?  Tell me I haven’t fucked it up that badly.”

Dorian couldn’t stop himself from going to his lover.  An uncertain Bull was just not something he was used to seeing.  It was humbling knowing that he mattered that much to the warrior.  Still not quite able to embrace his lover, Dorian made due with laying a hand on Bull’s chest.  “Nothing is beyond repair Amatus.”

 

Bull shivered at the endearment, tipping his head forward to rest his forehead against Dorian’s.  Closing his eye Bull found the words flowing from his lips almost without thought.  “I came home to a cold room that night Kadan and knew that I didn’t want to ever have that happen again.  It was a frightening thought, to realize I wanted you that much and not know what you would say.”

“Bull…” Dorian’s tone was gentle even though Bull could feel the mage’s body tensing just from the hand that still rested on his chest.

“No, let me finish.  I was determined to find you, to see if you wanted the same thing and then I saw you and Emile.  I’m not exactly familiar with jealousy Dorian but when I saw the way you looked at him, it did something to me.  And then Cole was there, telling me that you needed Emile and I…”

“Oh Bull,” Dorian’s words were accompanied by a slight shake of the mage’s head before his hands came up to frame Bull’s face.  The kiss he placed on Bull’s lips was soft and made Bull hope.  “I suppose Cole was right in his own way Bull, I had been missing you, you oaf, and Emile was a breath of fresh air in my dull day.  And it was nice, being able to talk about Felix with someone who knew him as I did.”

“I’m sorry Kadan.  I would like to hear some of those stories, I know he was important to you.”

“He was, just as Emile is,” Dorian admitted, hesitating only a moment before deciding to put his trust in his lover. “But I don’t _need_ them Bull, not like I do you.”

“Dorian…” It was the only warning he gave before he finally allowed himself to pull his mage tightly to him.  He was thwarted as he lowered his head to kiss his ‘Vint when Dorian instead yawned widely.  Pulling back he arched a brow at his lover.

“Yes, well,” Dorian began, only to be interrupted by another yawn.  “You sleep in a chair for two nights and see how awake you are.”

Bull’s chuckle was met with a glare.  “Let me make it up to you Kadan, I know where there is a comfortable empty bed right this minute.”

“I supposed it would be too much to ask that you have the roof repaired.”

“Tonight perhaps, but does that mean you would consider staying longer term?”

“We shall see Amatus,” Dorian practically purred, his head dropping to Bull’s shoulder.  His next words were almost lost on a yawn.  “I think I would like that.”

It was enough, Bull decided.  For now.


End file.
